


Avalon

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rimming, Sex without Protection, Top!Harry, Unsave Sex, avalon world, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, mandragon!zayn, mpreg!louis, penmerlin!harry, penmerlin!liam, penmerlin!louis, penmerlin!niall, well kind of
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nieśmiertelny o sercu twardym jak kamień poświęci swój mroczny świat, w którym jest królem, dla jedynego mężczyzny, który potrafi mu się przeciwstawić.</p><p>Lecz, czy ten mężczyzna potrafi oprzeć się namiętności i rozkoszy bez granic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trzynaście Świętych Przedmiotów

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracja: Książka Sherrilyn Kenyon “Miecz ciemności”, gorąco polecam <3
> 
> Od Autorki: Oto 13 Świętych przedmiotów!!!

Penmerlin Emrys podarował Arturowi Pendragonowi trzynaście świętych przedmiotów, by mógł rządzić w pokoju i zgodzie. Podczas gdy Camelot opanowało zło, a król tajemniczo zniknął, nowy król; Simon, powierzył te przedmioty merlinom-strażnikom, a następnie rozproszył ich po świecie ludzi i Fey, by nigdy nie dosięgnęły ich ręce zła.

Od tej pory trwa wyścig o znalezienie artefaktów i panowanie nad nimi.

1\. Ekskalibur - Magiczny miecz dobra, chroniący właściciela przed śmiercią, a jego pochwa przed krwawieniem z ran.

2\. Koszyk Garanhira - Stworzony by wykarmić armię Pentragona podczas wojen. Ten, kto włoży do niego jedzenie dla jednej osoby, wyjmie pokarm dla setki ludzi.

3\. Róg Brana - Towarzyszył koszykowi. To puchar bez dna, który zapewnia wodę i wino w nieograniczonych ilościach.

4\. Siodło Morrigany - Dar bogini dla penmerlina. Siodło przenosi swojego właściciela w dowolne miejsce. To dzięki niemu Pentragon mógł nadzorować swoje królestwo, nie obawiając się odległości. Za pomocą tego artefaktu można przenosić się pomiędzy kontynentami, a nawet podróżować w czasie.

5\. Kantar Epony - Podarunek od bogini Epony. Jeśli kantar zawiesisz wieczorem na oparciu łóżka, rano zapewni swemu posiadaczowi wymarzonego konia.

6\. Krosna Caswallana - Dar od boga wojny. Tkanina utkana na tych krosnach jest wytrzymalsza, niż każda zbroja wykonana ręką śmiertelnika. Nie przebije jej żadna broń.

7\. Okrągły Stół - Stół obdarowany mocą przez swojego stwórcę - penmerlina. Jeśli wszystkie miejsca będą przy nim zajęte i wszystkie artefakty znajdą się na nim, stanie się źródłem wszechpotężnej mocy. Władca zasiadający przy nim, będzie panował nad całą ziemią.

8\. Kamień Taranisa - Dar boga gromu. Miecz naostrzony tym kamieniem, staje się nasączony trucizną tak silną, że nawet najmniejsze draśnięcie, kończy się natychmiastową śmiercią.

9\. Płaszcz Artura - To dar penmerlina, zapewniający niewidzialność.

10\. Kula Sirony - Dar bogini astronomii. Ten, kto ma ją w posiadaniu, będzie widział wyraźnie, nawet w najciemniejszą noc.

11\. Tarcza Dagdy - Właściciel tej tarczy dysponuje nadludzką siłą i nie odnosi ran tak długo, jak może ją trzymać.

12\. Kaliburn - Magiczny miecz zła wykuty przez lud Fey. Jest odpowiednikiem Ekskalibura, którego równoważy. Krąży pogłoska, że ten miecz ma w sobie największą moc i że potrafi zniszczyć wszystkie inne święte przedmioty.

13\. Święty Graal - Nikt dokładnie nie wie, czym jest i skąd się wziął. To najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich artefaktów. ponieważ potrafi wskrzeszać zmarłych.


	2. Świat Władców Avalonu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, więc przedstawiam wam; Świat Władców Avalonu.

Adoni – rasa pięknych istot, przypominających elfy. Wysocy, wiotcy i nieskończenie okrutni.

Kamienny Legion – przeklęta rasa, którą rządzi Garafyn. W dzień są przerażająco brzytkimi kamiennymi gargulcami. Do ruchu może je zmusić tylko osoba, która posiada ich znak. W nocy poruszają się swobodnie, a przy księżycu w pełni mogą znowu byćprzystojnymi rycerzami i wojownikami – ale tylko w jego promieniach. W ciemności od razu przybierają swoją ochydną postać. Powiadają, że kiedyś uda im się zdjąć klątwę, lecz jak na razie, wszelkie próby skończyły się porażką lib śmiercią śmiałków.

Mandragony – rasa ludzi-smoków. Mają zdolności magiczne, ale zostali ujarzmieni przez Grimmy’ego.

Merlin – magiczny doradca.

Merlin-strażnik –inna nazwa merlina.

Miren – istota śpiewająca pieśni tak piękne, że powodują śmierć wszystkich, którzy je usłyszą.

Mody – słudzy śmierci.

Pendragon –najwyższy władca Camelotu.

Penmerlin – nawyższy merlin Camelotu.

Szarłaki – istoty równie brzydkie, jak Adoni piękne. Słudzy Camelotu.

Terre derrière la voile – ziemie za zasłoną. Określenie to dotyczy zarówno Avalonu jak i Camelotu, bo obydwa zamki znajdują się poza czasem i przestrzenią.

Val Sans Retour – dolina, z której nie ma powrotu. Obszar poza Camelotem, gdzie błąkają się potępione dusze, cierpiąc nieustające męki.

Zmork – mroczny Fey.


	3. Legenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jej, mamy legendę <3 <3 <3

Dawno, dawno temu, w świecie magii i zdrady pojawił się król, który scalił podzielone plemiona i zapewnił swemu ludowi pokój, jakiego te ziemie wcześniej nie znały. Był to czas, w którym praw nie stanowiła brutalna siła, czas pełen szlachetności, szczodrości i honoru, a wszystko za sprawką jednego człowieka, który potrafił marzyć.

Kierowany przez merlina, szedł za swoim przeznaczeniem, które uczyniło zeń Pendragona – Pana Najwyższej Mocy. Niestety, Artur miał wielu wrogów, z których największym był jego własny brat, Grimmy. Zazdrosny i żądny władzy król ludu Fey zapragnął zająć miejsce brata na tronie.

Tę opowieść powtarzano od wieków. Bardowie śpiewali o wyniesieniu i upadku wielkiego króla Artura i o zdradzie, która zniszczyła bractwo Okrągłego Stołu.

Ale co wydarzyło się następnego dnia po bitwie pod Camlan? Śmiertelnie ranny Artur został przewieziony na wyspę Avalon, a święte przedmioty Camelotu, które dawały mu moc, rozproszono po całym świecie, chcąc uchronić je przed złem. Rycerze walczący po stronie dobra wycofali się do Avalonu, by służyć pokonanemu królowi oraz penmerlinie, która pojawiła się, gdy Arturowy merlin zniknął w tajemniczy sposób.

Camelot wpadł w ręce Grimmy'ego i jego towarzyszy. Dostatni, spokojny zamek stał się siedliskiem zła. Demony, mandragony i zmorki zasiadły przy nowym stole, a miejsce Artura zajął inny Pendragon.

Kiedyś był człowiekiem, ale teraz nie znajdziesz w nim człowieczeństwa. Stał się demonem, który ma tylko jeden cel: zapanować nad światem. Aby tego dokonać, musi odtworzyć bractwo Okrągłego Stołu i odzyskać święte przedmioty. Gdy znajdą się pod jego władzą, nic go już nie powstrzyma, by rządzić światem wedle własnej woli.

Jedyną nadzieją ludzkości są dawni towarzysze Artura – już nie rycerze Okrągłego Stołu, lecz lordowie Avalonu. Zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by powstrzymać Pendragona.

Zacierają się granice między dobrem a złem. Króluje chaos i prawo silniejszego. Magowie i wojownicy trudzą się, by przywrócić równowagę zachwianą przez króla, który zaufał niewłaściwej osobie.

Witajcie w krainie, która istnieje poza czasem. Witajcie w świecie, gdzie nic nie jest takie, jak się wydaje. Walka toczy się zawsze i wszędzie – od arturiańskich wrzosowisk po miasta przyszłości. Być może to któreś z nich stanie się areną powtórnego starcia Mordreda z jedynym prawdziwym królem.

Ten świat nie ma granic. Królestwa Camelotu, Avalonu i ziemia ludzi przenikają się wzajemnie. Ale w walce o władzę może być tylko jeden zwycięzca...

A rozgrywka nigdy wcześniej nie była tak emocjonująca*.

_________________

* Tekst został trochę zmieniony, ale głównie pochodzi z książki Sherrilyn Kenyon – Miecz Ciemności.


	4. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach jest też prolog, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba <3

Dawno, dawno temu, w krainie pogrążonej w anarchii, był sobie zaczarowany miecz, wykuty przez lud Fey. Powiadano, że ten miecz, przesiąknięty magią, natchniony duchem bogini Brytanii, dawał nieśmiertelność i nadludzką siłę każdemu, kto się nim posługiwał. Nawet jego pochwa miała szczególne właściwości: ten, kto ją przypasał, nigdy nie krwawił z ran.

Miecza tego nie można było zniszczyć. Jego właściciel stawał się niepokonany.

Ale, jak to zwykle bywa z przedmiotami obdarzonymi niezwykle silną mocą, budził on lęk wśród wielu ludzi. Pragnęli oni więc go zniszczyć, lecz szybko przekonywali się, że śmiertelnicy nie potrafią unicestwić niczego, co stworzyli Fey. Właściciel miecza, obawiając się, że ukryta w nim potężna magia może kiedyś stać się narzędziem zniszczenia, nakazał strażnikowi skryć go w jednej z krain naszego świata. Przez długie lata miecz tkwił wbity w potężny głaz, w sercu najciemniejszego lasu Brytanii, chroniony zaklęciem. Tylko ktoś z wyjątkowego rodu mógł go wyciągnąć. Ludzie stracili go z oczu i wszyscy sądzili, że przepadł już na zawsze.

I tak było aż do dnia, w którym natknął się nań pewien młody człowiek.

Zrodzony z wieśniaczki, która – jak mówiono – gardziła nim i żywiła do niego jedynie nienawiść, nie wydawał się nikim szczególnym. Po prostu młodzieniec jakich wielu, walczący z przeciwnościami losu, uciekający przed ludźmi, którzy chcieli go skrzywdzić. I oto nagle w ostępach gęstej puszczy spostrzegł tak potrzebny mu miecz.

Chwycił zardzewiałą rękojeść i szarpnął, modląc się w duchu, by uwolnić ostrze i móc stanąć do walki z prześladowcami.

Miecz ani drgnął.

Słychać było stukot końskich kopyt; jego wrogowie się zbliżali. Za chwilę dopadną go i pobiją do nieprzytomności, albo i gorzej.

Czeka go śmierć.

Przerażony, spocony, zdyszany chłopiec, odziany w brudne szmaty, położył dłonie na szorstkiej rękojeści miecza i pociągnął z całej siły. Nagle ogarnęła go fala mocy. Wydawało mu się, że jego dłonie stopiły się z rękojeścią miecza, dopasowując się i mieniąc złotem razem z nią. Moc, którą otrzymał od miecza, sprawiła mu ból.

Złoto na głowni powoli rozsunęło się na boki, odsłaniając czerwone smocze oko, które przez chwilę wpatrywało się w niego, jakby chciało ocenić, czy jest coś wart.

Nagle, ze zgrzytem, który odbił się echem w tym ponurym, przeklętym lesie, miecz wysunął się z głazu. Chłopiec krzyknął, gdy słodko-gorzki ból wziął w posiadanie jego serce.

Ostrze zalśniło czerwienią, a potem zmieniło się w płomień, rzucając blask magii na jego prześladowców i powalając ich na miejscu. Po silnych, zdrowych mężczyznach została tylko kupka lśniącego popiołu.

Ogień przygasł, ale ostrze wciąż migotało, jakby obdarzone życiem. Czerwone światło lśniło w ciemnościach lasy; miecz wydawał się śpiewać jak smok, który uspokaja swoje młode. Chłopak trzymał go w spoconej dłoni, czując moc pulsującą w nim jak grzane wino – ciepłą, upajającą, odbierającą rozsądek. Oszałamiającą. I pochłaniającą bez reszty.

Czuł, że nigdy nie będzie już dawnym sobą.

\- Jesteś wybrańcem... - wyszeptał wśród drzew ulotny, złowróżbny głos, który przejął go lękiem jeszcze większym niż blask i ogień.

Ale to nie jest opowieść o królu Arturze. Ani o mieczu zwanym Ekskaliburem.

To historia Harry'ego, rycerza i władcy wszystkiego, co złe.

Tak jak Arturowi z legend, los dał mu władzę nad zamkiem Camelot, tylko że zamek ten nie przypominał niczego, co znacie, ani o czym słyszeliście wcześniej...*

______________

* Fragment książki pochodzi z książki Sherrilyn Kenyon – Miecz Ciemności.


	5. Rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału, więc... (to rzadkość, cieszcie się ze mną ;P).

Louis stał przed wielkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami i nadal nie mógł przemóc się, by je otworzyć.

Musiał to zrobić. Nie dla siebie, ale dla sióstr.

Westchnął i jeszcze raz wszystko przemyślał. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał o czym myśleć, nie było innego wyjścia. Potrzebował jedzenia. A nie dostanie go, jeżeli nie będzie miał pieniędzy.

Muszę, powtórzył w swojej głowie po raz kolejny, próbując odepchnąć od siebie to uczucie związanego żołądka.

Tak naprawdę nie chciał stracić dziewictwa w ten sposób. Ten okropny, obleśny i haniebny, ale musiał, musiał to zrobić, bo bez tego jego siostry będą głodne po raz kolejny. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić, one i tak już ważyły za mało, jak na swój wiek, ich kości były wystające, a skóra blada i Louis naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak mogą być nadal tak silne.

Śmierć matki (ojca nie znali), umierająca babcia, głód, brud, bieda, a one nadal potrafiły powitać go uśmiechem, nawet, jeżeli kolejny raz nie udało mu się zdobyć jedzenia. Nigdy nie były wybredne, chciwe, czy samolubne i potrafiły zachować nawet okruszki, by dać którejś na następny dzień, jeśli będzie tego potrzebowała.

Musiał to zrobić.

Drżącą dłonią chwycił ciężką, metalową klamkę i nacisnął, uchylając drzwi, a chwilę później stał już przed kontuarem za którym siedział starszy, około pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna. Czarne, grube wąsy poruszały się za każdym razem, kiedy poruszał ustami, lustrując Louisa od góry do dołu, a brwi uniosły się, kiedy spojrzał na jego twarz.

Cały hol, jak się zorientował Louis był czerwony. Podłoga była futrzana, a ściany miały czerwoną tapetę.

\- W czym mogę ci pomóc, kotku?

Louis wzdrygnął się na ten gruby, przerażający głos i miał cholerną ochotę zamknąć oczy i płakać ze swojego żałosnego bytu. Niedługo będzie przychodził tu codziennie, ale musiał, prawda?

\- Ch-chciałbym t-tu...

\- Och, kochanie, nie bój się, nie gryzę. - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i Louis zauważył tą niebezpieczną iskrę w jego oczach. Nie chciał tu być. - No dalej, powiedz mi, czego chcesz, hmm?

\- J-ja...

\- Pracy? - Mężczyzna uciął, przechylając głowę w bok. - Mogę ci ją zaoferować, jeśli zdasz test...

Louis przełknął gulę w gardle i spuścił wzrok, przymykając oczy. Czuł się tak bardzo poniżony, a jeszcze nic mu nie zrobiono.

\- Po prostu uklęknij i pokaż na co cię stać.

W jego głowie pojawiło się jedno zdanie, wypowiedziane głosem matki; Nie rób tego.

Louis podniósł głowę na szuranie i ze strachem zauważył, że mężczyzna odjechał od blatu i Louis zrozumiał, że to miało ułatwić jego... zadanie.

Jego dłonie trzęsły się, a kolana zmiękły i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wybiegł z tego obskurnego miejsca, trzaskając drzwiami i uciekając jak najdalej stąd.

Przebiegł przez jezdnię, nie zatrzymując się, żeby zobaczyć, czy cokolwiek jedzie, ale dotarło to do niego, kiedy tylko usłyszał trąbienie i pisk opon, lecz nadal biegł, aż do momentu, kiedy był po drugiej stronie ulicy w niewielkim, opuszczonym zaułku.

Opadł na kolana i zaczął głośno łkać. Jego siostry i babcia znowu będą głodni. To żałosne, że nie potrafi się nawet porządnie puścić. Ale on nadal pamiętał, jak jego matka mówiła mu, że trzeba szanować siebie, żeby się nie oddawał komuś, na komu mu nie zależy, tylko komuś, komu chce się oddać.

Ale wtedy nie wiedziała, że kiedy umrze plaga Louisa się zacznie.

Chłopak zadrżał, gdy zimne powietrze owiało jego nagą skórę.

Nie miał nawet porządnego ubrania, wyrzekał się wszystkiego na rzecz sióstr i babci. Naciągnął obdartą bluzkę na kolana, które przycisnął do klatki piersiowej, opierając się o zimny mur jakiegoś bloku. Był taki żałosny i głupi.

\- Milordzie?

Louis podskoczył na nagły dźwięk i przysunął się bardziej w kąt, w obawie, że ktoś chce go skrzywdzić. Niepewnie uniósł wzrok, napotykając błękitne i brązowe tęczówki, które wpatrywały się w niego, jak w obrazek.

\- S-słucham? - wymamrotał, rumieniąc się. Ci mężczyźni, jak zauważył Louis, byli bardzo, bardzo przystojni i Louis był pod wrażeniem ich specyficznej urody. Pierwszy, ten z brązowymi, ciepłymi tęczówkami, był wysoki i umięśniony. Jego długie, brązowe włosy opadały na ramiona falami, a czarne rzęsy okazały jego policzki przy każdym mrugnięciu, dodając tylko wspaniałego efektu. Jego usta były różowe i delikatnie rozchylone, kiedy patrzył na Louisa, przechylając głowę w bok, w zamyśleniu.

Drugi mężczyzna był blondynem, chociaż Louis określiłby go bardziej jako złotowłosego, ponieważ jego długie, nieco dłuższe włosy, niż pierwszego mężczyzny włosy, mieniły się złotymi refleksami, tworząc wokół jego głowy magiczną, mieniącą się aureolę. Oczy chłopaka miały o wiele mocniejszy i cenniejszy odcień błękitu, niż ten Louisa, ale jak mógłby się porównywać? Przecież był tylko zwykłym nieudacznikiem i niedoszłą dziwką.

\- Czy jesteś Louisem z Doncaster, który pracował w piekarni "Milady"?

Louis przełknął ciężko, spuszczając wzrok. Czy ktoś ich na niego napuścił?

-Dla-aczego pytasz? - wymamrotał, mocniej przyciskając kolana do piersi.

\- Nazywam się Liam, - odparł brunet, z niewielkim uśmiechem. - a to mój brat; Niall.

Blondyn posłał Louisowi szeroki uśmiech i ukłonił się delikatnie. Louis zmarszczył brwi, słysząc te imiona.

\- Jak w opowieściach o królu Arturze? -zapytał cicho, nadal trzęsąc się z zimna.

Twarze obu mężczyzn pojaśniały w jednej sekundzie i oboje wydali się Louisowi jeszcze piękniejsi. - Znasz nas zatem?

\- Nie, nie znam was, słyszałem tylko opowieści od mamy i babci. - Louis sięgnął dłonią do swoich nagich łydek i potarł je, próbując odgonić gęsią skórkę.

\- Ale słyszałeś o rycerzach Okrągłego Stołu?

\- Oczywiście, opowiadam im różne historie na dobranoc.

\- Och, w takim bądź razie nas znasz, milordzie. To my. Ci sami. Wysłano nas, abyśmy odnaleźli cię i zabrali na Avalon. Masz urodzić następnego merlina, więc musisz pójść z nami, by być bezpieczny.

A Louis już myślał, że ci mężczyźni są porządni. Szkoda.

\- Ale macie świadomość tego, że jestem mężczyzną, prawda? - zapytał, pochylając się w ich stronę z uniesionymi brwiami.

Blondyn zachichotał, podając mu dłoń, którą Louis chwycił z wahaniem i podniósł się z miejsca. - Och, przepraszam, ale twoje rysy twarzy są bardzo delikatne i...

\- Chodzi o ciebie, Louis. - Liam powiedział, kręcąc głową na brata. - Urodzisz następnego merlina...

I Louis po prostu domyślił się, co za zabawę sobie wybrali. Byli ćpunami, albo co gorsza... gwałcicielami i chcieli go zabić, żeby użyć jego ciała do niecnych celów...

\- Ja... muszę iść... n-nie zajdę w ciążę... je-estem mężczyzn-ną... - Louis zająkał się, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia z alejki.

\- Kiepsko zagrałeś, Li. - Powiedział blondyn, ponuro spoglądając na brata.

Nawet sam dobór słów tych ludzi był dla Louisa nie tyle dziwny, co nietutejszy i niezrozumiały.

Brunet w kilku krokach znalazł się przed Louisem, kłaniając się przed nim. - Błagam cię, milordzie, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy. Chcemy cię tylko obronić.

\- Przed czym chcecie mnie chronić? - Louis prychnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Przed zakusami Grimmy'ego. Należysz do nas. Zostaniesz ulubieńcem dworu Avalonu, więc musisz iść z nami, zanim odnajdą cię mody i uprowadzą do Camelotu.

\- Co to, do cholery są mody?

\- Wysłańcy śmierci. Słudzy Grimmy-ego, który wkrótce wyśle je po ciebie. - odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna, stając obok Louisa.

Louis cofnął się o kilka kroków w strach, po czym czym prędzej odwrócił się i zaczął biec przed siebie. Słyszał ciche przekleństwa i krzyki, więc przyspieszył i załkał. Szaleńcy! Trafił na szaleńców! Dlaczego to jego zawsze spotykają najgorsze rzeczy? Czym sobie na to zasłużył? Był przykładnym synem i bratem!

Schował się w wąskiej uliczce za śmietnikiem, przylegając plecami do ściany i wstrzymując oddech.

\- Gdzie on się podział?

\- Nie wiem, ale Dani nas zabije, jeśli go nie przyprowadzimy.

\- Ty i twoje genialne pomysły, Liam. Szczerze nie wiem, dlaczego nie udusiłem cię w kołysce... - Louis słyszał gorzką ironię w jego głosie. - "Po prostu powiemy mu, kim jest i sam pójdzie z nami. Zero komplikacji" – zapiszczał, przedrzeźniając brata. - No jasne, kurwa. Mogłeś zostać w XX wieku, ale nie, bo zabrałem cię ze sobą...

\- Też się zastanawiam... wiesz, wolę tamte czasy... Poza tym, ty nie miałeś żadnego planu, więc mnie nie oceniaj, przemądrzalcu.

Louis spróbował się przecisnął przez szczelinę pomiędzy śmietnikiem, a ścianą, która była wystarczająco duża, żeby go przepuścić i pozwolić mu na wolność. Słyszał, jak mężczyźni wchodzą w zaułek w którym się znajdował i jego ciało się spięło, jednak dalej próbował.

\- Mam go!

Louis odwrócił się, by dostrzec dwie sylwetki, zbliżające się w jego kierunku, więc wcisnął się szparę i wyleciał z zaułku, przebiegając przez ulicę i trącając przypadkowych przechodniów. Musiał żyć. Kto inaczej nakarmi jego biedne siostry? One go potrzebują...

Louis pognał przez ulicę i wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby właśnie nie przejeżdżał przez nią czarny samochód, który w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się przed nim.

\- Szukasz śmierci, dzieciaku?! - jakiś mężczyzna krzyknął z samochodu, uchylając okno, a gdy tylko go zobaczył, jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał, a Louis wpatrywał się oniemiały w jego przystojne lico. Długie, czekoladowe loki opadały na jego ramiona, usta błyszczały, jakby dopiero co zostały oblizane (co zresztą mogło być prawdą), i Louis mógł dostrzec mięśnie jego ramienia opartego na oknie z odległości kilku metrów.

Mężczyzna zsunął z nosa czarne, przeciwsłoneczne okulary i Louisa nawet nie obchodziło, dlaczego je nosił w jesień, bo był zbyt oczarowany zielenią, pomieszaną z czernią jego oczu.

\- Wybacz mi moje ostre słowa. Mam nadzieję, że się nie przestraszyłeś. Powiedziałem to tylko dlatego, że mogłem zrobić ci krzywdę.

Louis mógłby odpowiedzieć, ale znowu usłyszał dwa znajome krzyki.

\- Czy potrzebujesz pomocy? - mężczyzna zapytał, spoglądając na Louisa z uniesioną brwią. Zdawał się wyczuć sytuację.

\- T-tak jakby... - Louis wymamrotał, trzęsąc się.

\- W takim razie wsiadaj, mały.

Louis nawet nie zawahał się, kiedy wsiadał do auta i zapinał pasy, zaciskając oczy.

\- Nie! - słyszał jeszcze krzyk, zanim odjechali z piskiem opon.

\- Dziękuję.

Brunet spojrzał na Louisa, posyłając mu uśmiech i Louis zemdlałby, gdyby tylko mógł, ale nie chciał się już bardziej upokorzyć.

\- Jak wpadłeś w takie opały?

\- C-ci mężczyźni byli chorzy... - Louis zaczął. - Twierdzili, że mam urodzić dziecko jakiegoś merlina, czy coś takiego...

\- Jak to możliwe?

\- Nie wiem. - Louis odparł zgodnie z prawdą, wyglądając przez okno. - To znowu oni. - jęknął, widząc dwie postacie w czerwonym kabriolecie.

\- Nie bój się, nie oddam im cię.

Louis skinął głową, w duchu dziękując Bogu, za zesłanie mu tego rycerza z bajki.

\- Trzymaj się mocno, zaraz ich zgubimy.

Louis zacisnął mocno dłonie na pasie bezpieczeństwa i przymknął oczy, które otworzył, gdy usłyszał nieznane słowa.

\- Acero, acero domini doyan. - powiedział jego rycerz głębokim, chrapliwym głosem.

\- Co to takiego znaczy? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi, a po chwili czuł, jak jego powieki stają się ciężki i przez chwilę próbował z tym walczyć, lecz po chwili same opadły, a on zapadał w głęboki sen.

\- Zgubiłeś się we śnie, maluszku. - usłyszał głos mężczyzny jak przez mgłę. - Śpij, kwiatuszku. Zaśnij.

Harry wyjrzał przez okno, otwierając je szerzej i spoglądając na dwóch legendarnych rycerzy, po czym zaśmiał się, krzycząc; - Mam go!

Liam posłał w jego stronę kulę magicznego ognia, ale Harry rozproszył ją, zanim była w stanie zbliżyć się do samochodu.

\- Wiesz, czego pragnę, Liamie. Przekaż drogiej Danielle, że ma mi to oddać, inaczej wasz chłopiec umrze.

Po czym odjechał z piskiem opon, wprost do innego wymiaru.


	6. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślę, że ten rozdział też nie jest najgorszy.... ale to moje zdanie i dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze na temat tego, jak i innych opowiadań ;)

\- Ty łatwowierny kretynie. - Harry warknął, układając ciało śpiącego szatyna na wielkim łożu. On nigdy nie zaufałby tak nikomu. I co teraz? Umrze, przez swój głupi błąd, lub zły dobór słów tych idiotów z Avalonu.

Przez dziurkę od klucza do komnaty wpłynął czerwono-czarny cień.

\- Król Gimmy pragnie się z tobą widzieć, milordzie.

\- To przekaż mu, że przyjdę, jak będę miał chwilę. - syknął, mając świadomość tego, że Grimmy nie należy do cierpliwych osób. Ale tylko on dawał radę atakom jego furii, co było powodem tego, że nikt mu nie rozkazywał – nawet on sam.

Poza tym, król ludu Fey nie mógł mu niczym zaszkodzić. Sam skazał się na los potępieńca i nikt, nawet Grimmy, nie mógł go bardziej pogrążyć.

Jednak Zmork (mroczny Fey) nadal migotał obok niego, jakby chciał go ponaglić.

\- Spieprzaj, ale już!

Gdy został sam, zaczął wpatrywać się w tego biednego chłopca, co wywołało u niego silne zdziwienie. Prawdopodobnie to dlatego, że kiedyś wyglądał jak on, jeśli nie gorzej... jeszcze zanim odebrał sobie człowieczeństwo.

Chłopak miał krótkie, jeansowe spodenki, szarą koszulkę, która prawdopodobnie wcześniej była biała i niebieskie, podarte trampki. Cóż, może gdyby Harry był dobry, zrobiłoby mu się żal biedaka, ale nie był, więc tylko prychnął, spoglądając na twarz chłopca.

Różnił się od mieszczan Camelotu. Co prawda wszyscy mężczyźni i kobiety byli piękni, ale brakowało im iskry, którą Harry ujrzał w tym mężczyźnie. Chłopak był przeciętnym mieszczaninem Londynu, a jednak jego chuderlawe ciało, przydługie włosy i wystające kości miały w sobie coś innego.

Jego blada, niezdrowa skóra wydawała się miękka i mieniła się delikatnie w świetle czerwonej świecy.

Jesteś durniem! To zwykły śmiertelnik!

Dokładnie. Śmiertelnik, nie warty jego uwagi.

\- Anirze! - zawołał jednego z służących gargulców.

Stwór wleciał przez szeroko otwarte okno i zawisł nad łóżkiem. Żółte oczy mieniły się, podkreślając fakturę jego wężowej, kamiennej skóry.

\- Czego sobie życzysz, panie?

\- Pilnuj go, Anirze. I daj mi znać od razu, gdy się zbudzi.

Gargulec skinął głową i Harry skrzywił się na stukot skały pocieranej o skałę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, oglądając się jeszcze na chwilę, żeby rzucić okiem na tego łachmaniarza. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co go w nim intrygowało. Był zwykły, niepotrzebny. Poza tym i tak jego dni są policzone, a nawet, jeśli Danielle da mu to, czego chce, on i tak zginie.

W końcu miał urodzić kolejnego merlina, to samo z siebie oznaczało wyrok śmierci.

***

\- Co macie na myśli, mówiąc; uciekła?

Liam skrzywił się, słysząc głos Danielle i spojrzał na brata, szukając u niego pomocy.

\- Nasz kochany Mądrala, powiedział chłopakowi wprost, kim jest, czego dokona i gdzie z nami pojedzie. - Niall prychnął, ironizując.

Kobieta przyłożyła palce wskazujące do skroni, jakby chciała odepchnąć od siebie ból.

Była wysoką, szczupłą i piękną kobietą. Na pierwszy rzut oka, można by powiedzieć, że jest delikatna, ale ona jest demonem i Liam już niejednokrotnie się o tym przekonał. Jednak to nie zmieniało tego, że nadal miał do niej pełny szacunek.

\- Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałam...- westchnęła, rzucając im rozdrażnione spojrzenie., a po chwili tuż przed nią zmaterializowała się księga i zawisła w powietrzu. Kartki przerzuciły się same.

\- "Niall, szlachetny, cnotliwy rycerz króla Artura, najdzielniejszy z dzielnych. Niezrównany zdobywca serc kobiecych i nie tylko". - odczytała fragment tekstu. - To o tobie, prawda?

Niall prychnął i tym razem kartki otworzyły wybraną przez niego stronę. - Danielle, kochanie, według tego, co tu piszą, jesteś łysym starcem.

Oczy władczyni rozszerzyły się, a książka stanęła w płomieniach. - Szukasz śmierci?

\- Nic z tego. Jestem nieśmiertelny.

\- Uważaj, braciszku. Ostatni śmiałek, który rozgniewał Danielle, siedzi zamknięty w lochach naszego zamku. - Liam wypuścił powietrze ze świstem.

To była prawda. Danielle przysięgnęła, że nigdy nie wybaczy Thomasowi Malory'emu tego, co napisał o Arturze i jego armii.

\- Wybacz, Danielle. - Niall westchnął, łagodząc sytuację. - Jestem tak samo rozdrażniony, co ty. Jak myślisz, skąd Harold wiedział, gdzie się pojawić?

\- Przez wszystkie te stulecia, jego moc wzrosła. Jeśli go nie powstrzymamy, będzie silniejszy nawet ode mnie.

Liam spojrzał na Nialla z niepokojem. - Czy to możliwe?

\- Li, skarbie, co nie jest w tej chwili możliwe? - kobieta pokręciła głową. - Teraz musimy czekać na jego ruch. Nie możemy oddać mu Stołu, a nawet, gdybyśmy to zrobili, on i tak ją zabiję, a wtedy jej ród zniknie z powierzchni ziemi.

\- Mamy zbudzić Draiga? - zapytał niepewnie Liam, spoglądając na wiszący na jednej ze ścian gobelin, na którym widniał smok i syn legendarnego władcy, spłodzony z królową Ginewrą.

\- Nie. - Odparła Danielle. - Jego czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Wezwijcie pozostałych i nie spaprajcie tego. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby zło zwyciężyło. Jeśli tak się stanie...

Danielle spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół i podwładnych, kręcąc głową ze zbolałą miną.

\- Zginie wszystko, co dobre, a świat będzie naprawdę paskudnym miejscem.

***

Harry wkroczył do komnaty Grimmy'ego z rękami założonymi na piersi, spoglądając na niego beznamiętnie.

\- Więc nareszcie uraczyłeś mnie swoją obecnością...

Nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlaczego tu jestem?

\- Chcę, abyś bacznie obserwował naszego gościa i pilnował go, aby nie uciekł. O ile dobrze znam tą dziwkę – Danielle, a znam ją naprawdę dobrze, to naśle na nas swoje pieski.

\- Sugerujesz, że pozwoliłbym im go zabrać bez twojego głupiego rozkazu?

\- To nie był rozkaz, skarbie. - Mruknął Grimmy uśmiechając się do niego, po czym wstał z wielkiego, czerwonego fotela, podchodząc bliżej Harry'ego. - Dlaczego nie przychodzisz już do mego łoża, Haroldzie?

Harry rzucił jej pogardliwe spojrzenie i prychnął. - Wiesz, nie lubię tłoków.

Grimmy zaśmiał się chłodno. - Kiedyś nie miałeś z tym problemu, poza tym, nie sądzę, że powinieneś zwracać się do mnie tym tonem.

\- Więc mnie zabij. - Powiedział bez lęku Harry.

Grimmy westchnął bawiąc się jego lokami. - Obaj wiemy, że nie mogę tego zrobić, tak długo, jak masz przy sobie miecz. Przez tyle lat robiłeś wszystko, o co cię prosiłem, zabijałeś i torturowałeś według mego rozkazu. Tak bardzo przypominasz mi mego syna.

\- Nie jestem Mordredem. - warknął, strzepując jego rękę ze swojego ramienia.

\- To prawda, nie jesteś nim. - Grimmy syknął, a w jego oczach były dostrzegalne płomienie na wspomnienie imienia syna.

Przyciągnął jego głowę, by go pocałować, ale Harry już się przyzwyczaił. Nie oddał pocałunku i gdy tylko mężczyzna się od niego odsunął, warcząc zniknął, słysząc jeszcze "Precz!".


	7. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: To jak? Co sądzicie o tym opowiadaniu???

Louis obudził się z lekkim bólem głowy, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, chcąc opowiedzieć dziewczynkom o swoim niezwykłym śnie, ale zamiast tego z jego ust wydostał się cichy krzyk.

Nie był w domu, przy dziewczynkach. Nie było mu zimno, nie było mu niewygodnie... ale był cholernie przerażony otoczeniem w jakim się znajdował.

Czerwone zasłony zasłaniały widok z okna i Louis bał się tego miejsca, było czarno i światło rzucała jedynie czerwona pochodnia, wisząca na jednej ze ścian, tej przy fortepianie.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - wymamrotał, podnosząc wzrok i wrzasnął, widząc wielkiego, kamiennego stwora, łypiącego na niego żółtymi oczami.

\- Nie martw się, ludziku. - odezwał się stwór grubym głosem. - Nie wyrwę ci serca... na razie.

\- J-ja śnię...

\- Nie bardzo, prostaku. Tu nie ma snów, tylko koszmary. - uniósł się w wyżej w powietrze i patrząc na nią złośliwie, zawołał; - Haroldzie, Haroldzie, Panie Ciemności, czas abyś powrócił!

Louis spojrzał przerażony w bok, gdzie powietrze zaczęło się mienić, a po chwili stał tam mężczyzna, który go uratował, o czerwonych oczach i długich lokach.

Gargulec wskoczył na parapet i kiedy odsunął zasłony wyleciał w chmurne niebo.

\- K-kim jesteś? - Louis wyszeptał, odsuwając się w tył na łóżku.

\- Złem wcielonym, kochanie. - mężczyzna odparł, unosząc kąciki ust ku górze w ironicznym uśmiechu.

To było niemożliwe... przecież pomógł mu uciec...

\- Ale... p-pomogłeś mi...

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, pomogłem sam sobie.

\- D-dlaczego ja? - Louis zatrząsł się pod wpływem jego lodowatego spojrzenia, czując się takim małym, bezbronnym.

\- A dlaczego nie? Jest coś, co chroni cię przed złem? Jesteś inny, wyjątkowy?

Louis spuścił głowę, obejmując nogi ramionami, które przycisnął do swojej klatki piersiowej.

\- N-Nie, ale nie rozu-umiem...

\- Jesteś na zamku Camelot. - mężczyzna oznajmił.

\- Camelot? - Louis podniósł głowę, spoglądając w czarne jak węgiel oczy.

\- Oczywiście. Nie czujesz tej magii? Nie widzisz jak tu pięknie? To tu król Artur zjednoczył swoje królestwo, a później patrzył, jak spowija je mrok, kiedy jego własny siostrzeniec zadał mu śmiertelny cios w bitwie pod Camlan.

Louis pokręcił głową, biorąc głębokie wdechy, żeby się nie rozpaść. Znał tę legendę, ale nigdy nie sądził, że Camelot będzie wyglądał... tak.

\- Należysz do rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- A jak myślisz? Wyglądam jak jeden z tych typów, którzy chcieli cię obronić przede mną?

Louis rzucił się w stronę drzwi, ale czarny rycerz w jednej chwili znalazł się przed nim, zagradzając mu drogę.

\- Stąd nie ma ucieczki, myszko.

\- Błagam, pozwól mi odejść, wrócić do sióstr. One mnie potrzebują. Beze mnie umrą z głodu. Błagam, nasza babka jest chora, potrzebują mnie... - Łzy zebrały się w oczach Louisa, zasłaniając mu widok. - Jestem zwykłym chłopakiem, biednym i beznadziejnym...

\- Ja też kiedyś byłem zwykłym człowiekiem. Kłamcą i złodziejem. Moje młodzieńcze lata to głód i ból, a teraz jestem królem. Dziś jesteś prostym chłopcem bez przyszłości, a jutro mógłbyś być mężem jednego z rycerzy króla Artura i mieć z nim potomstwo, ale popełniłeś głupi błąd... - rycerz prychnął. - Zaufałeś mi.

Louis cofnął się o kilka kroków, kręcąc głową... - Nie, nie, nie ,nie... Nie! Jestem biedakiem! Nie mógłbym wyjść za rycerza!

Harry zaśmiał się ponuro, czując, że twardnieje. Każdy normalny człowiek, już dawno schowałby się przed nim w kącie, a on nadal stał niecały metr od niego, patrząc mu w oczy i krzycząc. To było dziwne, że jego ciało zareagowało na tego mężczyznę w taki sposób. Zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego los wybrał akurat tę szarą myszkę na ojca jednej z najpotężniejszych istot na świecie. Cóż za dziwne naczynie, w którym miał zostać poczęty nowy merlin.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś z mężczyzną, skarbie?

Louisa oblał gorący rumieniec, ciągnąc się aż na boki jego szyi, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

\- A więc jesteś dziewicą. - stwierdził z zadowoleniem.

\- Chyba prawiczkiem. - poprawił oburzony.

Harry uniósł brew, kręcąc głową. - Masz urodzić dziecko. Myślę, że mogę cię określić mianem dziewicy, kotku.

Louis zacisnął usta w wąską linię, odwracając się tyłem do czarnego rycerza i podszedł do okna, odsuwając zasłony, by spojrzeć na szare niebo, pokryte chmurami. Wyglądało tak, jakby zaraz miała być burza.

\- Zamierzam zostać prawiczkiem do dnia ślubu. - oznajmił, poprawiając grzywkę wpadającą mu na oczy.

\- Nie byłbyś w stanie mi przeszkodzić, gdybym chciał cię wziąć.

Louis podskoczył, czując ciało rycerza napierające na jego plecy. Metalowa zbroja lekko kuła, jednak odrzucił ten bodziec i kontynuował.

\- I miałbyś z tego przyjemność? Z kradzież? Wartość ma to, co dostaniesz dobrowolnie. - odparł, czując dreszcze na całym ciele, kiedy rycerz oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie wiem nic o darach, myszko.

\- W takim razie powinieneś się wstydzić. Może gdybyś kiedyś poprosił, dowiedziałbyś się czegoś więcej.

\- Oddałbyś mi swoje dziewictwo, gdybym o to poprosił?

\- Nie! - Louis krzyknął, próbując się od niego odsunąć. Bezskutecznie.

\- W takim razie po co mam prosić, skoro jedyną opcją jest wziąć to samemu?

Louis obrócił się wolno w jego ramionach, patrząc w jego czarne oczy. - Weź je, jeśli musisz. - powiedział cicho. - Ale miej świadomość tego, że w ten sposób skradniesz rzecz, która jest moją jedyną własnością. Prawdopodobnie bardzo ucieszy cię fakt, że zabierzesz mi wszystko, co mam. - Uniósł odważnie podbródek i czekał na cios.

Weź go.

Głos w jego głowie nie znosił sprzeciwu, ale Harry nadal stał i wpatrywał się w małego chłopca w swoich ramionach.

Znosił swój los z godnością. Biedę, głód, śmierć najbliższych.

Odsunął się od niego na kilka kroków, przyglądając się, jak szatyn wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. I tak nie miałby sił mu się opierać, gdyby zdecydował się go wziąć. To dziwne, że budził w nim aż taką ciekawość.

\- Posiadasz imię? - zapytał, unosząc brwi.

\- Louis.

Louis. W jego języku oznaczało to kwiat*.

\- A co możesz mi podarować, żeby zachować cnotę?

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i zatrząsł się, czując nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

\- Mówiłeś o darach, tak? Więc podaruj mi coś, czym zaspokoję swoje pożądanie.

Rozejrzał się po komnacie, a następnie obejrzał swoje ubrania, aż jego wzrok padł na bransoletkę, którą zrobiły dla niego siostry z włóczki i nici.

\- Mam tylko tą bransoletkę.

\- Nie potrzebuję biżuterii. - rycerz prychnął.

\- Nie mam nic innego.

\- W takim razie podaruj mi pocałunek.

\- Pocałunek?

\- Tak. Pozwól mi zaznać daru oddanego dobrowolnie.

Louis niepewnie skinął głową. - Nigdy się jeszcze nie całowałem.

\- Nigdy nie zaznałeś smaku mężczyzny, nigdy się nie całowałeś... ile ty masz lat?

\- Dwadzieścia jeden.

\- Jak udało ci się zachować cnotę w świecie pełnym głodnych samców?

\- To kwestia wyboru. - Louis poprawił swoją za dużą koszulkę, która zsunęła mu się z ramienia, ukazując obojczyk.

\- Dobrze, dam ci szansę na podjęcie kolejnej decyzji. Pocałunek, albo twoje ciało, kwiatuszku. Twój wybór.

\- Co jeśli ci się nie spodoba? Czy moje starania pójdą na marne?

\- Chcesz, żeby kłamca powiedział ci prawdę? Jesteś aż tak głupi, czy aż tak ufny?

\- Skąd mam mieć pewność, ze nie weźmiesz mojego ciała po tym pocałunku?

\- Tego się nigdy nie dowiesz... - Harry uniósł kąciki ust, uśmiechając się do szatyna z wyższością. - Wybieraj.

\- Zaufam ci, że dotrzymasz obietnicy. - Louis powiedział cicho.

Zanim Harry zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, chłopak stał już przed nim, stając na palcach i muskając jego wargi w dziewiczym pocałunku.

Jego ciało zapłonęło, kiedy objął szatyna w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i poruszył wargami, wywołując w jego ust cichy jęk. Jego męskość stwardniała jeszcze bardziej, a ciało zapragnęło dotyku jeszcze mocniej.Jednym ruchem przycisnął drobne ciało chłopaka do parapetu i pogłębił pocałunek, rozsuwając jego cienkie wargi językiem, po czym wślizgnął się nim do środka, badając ich wnętrze. Smakował tak słodko i niewinnie. Po chwili wysunął język z jego ust i pokrył pocałunkami jego policzek i szyję.

Sutki Louisa naprężyły się, a chłopak jęknął, wyginając się w łuk do dotyku. Targnął nim dreszcz.

\- To prawda, myszko. - szepnął mu do ucha rycerz, ocierając się o nie wargami. - Podarowany pocałunek jest rzeczywiście najsłodszy.

Po czym odsunął się i zniknął, zostawiając Louisa samego w komnacie.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ciała nie zdobią już dziurawe i brudne ubrania, a zamiast tego miał na sobie białą, trochę przydużą koszulę i czarne, przylegające do jego nóg spodnie, a obok łóżka stały granatowe tenisówki z napisem "Dark".

Jeśli się stąd nie wydostanie, będzie potępiony na wieki i jeszcze dłużej.

_________________________________

* Tak naprawdę to wymyśliłam znaczenie jego imienia, ale jest mi to potrzebne do następnych rozdziałów ;)


	8. Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Autorki: Dawno nie było nic mojego, więc… OTO JEST! ;P
> 
> PS. Krótki, bo krótki, ale jest :)

\- A więc to ty jesteś ojcem penmerlina.

Louis obrócił się od okna, gdzie spoglądał na gniewne, czarne skały, którymi otoczony był zamek. Przed wielkimi, czarnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami stała niska kobieta w czerwonej sukni. Jej złote włosy upięte były w warkocz i opadały na jedno z jej ramion. Wyglądał na dosyć starą, ale była piękna, jednak Louis już wiedział, że pięknym nie można ufać.

\- Nie jestem niczyim ojcem.

\- Ale możesz być, jeśli Bóg da. - Kobieta odparła, podchodząc do wielkiego łoża i przejeżdżając po miękkiej fakturze pościeli swoją pomarszczoną dłonią. - Zostało Ci niewiele czasu, drogie dziecko. Musisz odejść, zanim będzie za późno.

\- Ale jak? - Louis oparł się o parapet, czując, że rośnie w nim nadzieja.

\- Masz tylko jedno wyjście.

\- Jakie?

\- Harry. - Staruszka westchnęła, patrząc smutno na szatyna. - Czarny rycerz, który cię porwał i chce wykorzystać cię w targach z Danielle, a kiedy ona się nie zgodzi, zabije cię w złości, po czym wyssie twą krew.

Louis zatrząsł się, kiedy potężne, złowróżbne dreszcze wstrząsnęły jego ciałem.

\- Musisz go uwieść, drogie dziecko. To jedyny sposób. Musisz go uwieść, by przestał myśleć rozsądnie, żeby przestał mieć się na baczności. Musisz zabrać mu miecz razem z pochwą, bez niego jest nikim.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie mogę. Nie potrafię.

\- Przykro mi, ale inaczej się stąd nie wydostaniesz. Tylko dwie osoby mogą poruszać się swobodnie pomiędzy tą krainą, a światem ludzi. Grimmy, który ci nie pomoże, bardziej zaszkodzi, i Harry.

\- Nie, na pewno jest coś innego, inne wyjście. - Louis wymamrotał, trzęsąc głową.

\- Nie ma.

\- Nie można wykorzystywać tak ludzi! - krzyknął, na co kobieta prychnęła.

\- W Avalonie jest trzynastu merlinów. Ale najważniejszy z nich jest penmerlin – bo włada nimi wszystkimi i jest najpotężniejszym narzędziem dobra. Przez dwieście lat musi prowadzić lordów Avalonu i czuwać nad nimi. Potem przekazuję obowiązki, swemu następcy, a sam może wieść życie pełne spokoju i wygody. Dziecko, które masz urodzić, będzie kolejnym penmerlinem. Grimmy dowiedział się o tym, dzięki czarnej magii i zabiję cię, kiedy Harry dostanie to, czego chce. Jeśli umrzesz, nie będzie sukcesora, a gdy skończy się panowanie obecnej władczyni, rycerze Avalonu zostaną bez przywódcy. - Spojrzała na Louisa zwężonymi oczami.

\- W twoich rękach spoczywa los całego świata, wszystkiego, co dobre. Ty i twoje dziecko, jesteście jedynymi, którzy stoją pomiędzy Grimmy’m i Harrym, a światem ludzi.

A Louis nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego on. Był nikim, zwykłym biedakiem.

\- Chcę tylko, by moje siostry miały własne pokoje, chcę niewielki domek, lekarstwa dla babci i jedzenie dla sióstr. Chcę, by były szczęśliwe. - powiedział drżącym głosem.

\- Nie zawsze wszystko idzie tak, jak byśmy tego chcieli. Twój mąż nie będzie prawnikiem, nauczycielem, kelnerem, czy piosenkarzem. Będzie rycerzem, a ty, twoje dziecko, oraz siostry i babcia będziecie żyli w dobytku. Bez bólu i głodu.

I Louis tego chciał, chciał zawsze być syty, chciał wyglądać porządnie, by ludzi zobaczyli, jak piękny może być. Chciał, żeby jego siostry nie chorowały z zimna, które panowało w ich mieszkaniu i żeby babcia wyzdrowiała.

\- Tak. - Kobieta odezwała się ponownie. - Widzę to w twoich oczach. Pragnienie dostatku. Uwiedź Harry’ego, a zdobędziesz wszystko to, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłeś dla siebie i swoich sióstr.

\- Biedak nie powinien sięgać zbyt wysoko… - Louis wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok. Nie chciał być chciwy.

\- Urodziłeś się do wyższych celów, chłopcze. Pogódź się z tym.

Louis nawet nie zorientował się, w którym momencie kobieta zmieniła swoje miejsce, ale zadrżał, czując jej oddech na swoim uchu.

I podskoczył, kiedy czarna postać zmaterializowała się z czarnego dymu. Dłonie chwyciły kobietę za szyję i pociągnęły ją do drzwi przez które, po chwili została wypchnięta.

Chwilę później czarny rycerz, który, jak się okazało nazywał się Harry, stał przed Louisem ze złowrogim spojrzeniem. - Czy ktoś pozwolił ci z nią rozmawiać?

Louis zmarszczył brwi i cofnął się kilka kroków. - Nie możesz zabronić mi rozmawiać. Skoro już mnie uwięziłeś, a nie sądzę, że chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, to chcę mieć do kogo otworzyć usta.

\- Mogę zająć twoje usta, jeśli chcesz…

\- Ugh.

Louis pokręcił głową z niesmakiem, po czym odwrócił się w stronę okna. To nie tak, że Harry nie był przystojny, czy pociągający, bo był, ale nadal był zły i więził go, więc…

\- Tutejsze istoty nie są takie, jak ci się zdaje, są kłamliwe i złośliwe…

\- Tak, jak ty. - Louis uciął z westchnieniem. Tak bardzo bał się o swoje siostry. One sobie nie poradzą… co, jeśli pomyślą, że je zostawił? Lottie na pewno pójdzie do domu publicznego, pracować. Nie może na to pozwolić.

\- Przyniosłem ci jedzenie. Zjedz, a potem idziemy do Grimmy’ego, chce cię widzieć.

Louis odwrócił się, żeby zapytać, kto to jest, ale Harry chyba to wyczuł, bo podsunął mu pod nos jedzenie, po czym zniknął.

A Louis wiedział, że to oznaczało, że spotkanie nie będzie miłe.


	9. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Autorki:** Coś dawno niczego nie dodałam… no przynajmniej nie na tym blogu :P Podoba mi się ten rozdział i mam nadzieję, że Wam też przypadnie do gustu :)
> 
>  **Ps.** Jeśli mam jakieś błędy to piszcie śmiało i zastanawiam się, czy może znaleźć sobie betę???
> 
>  **PPs.** Planuję kontynuację UP :D

Po tym, jak Louis zjadł kromkę chleba i trzy winogrona, był syty. Myśl o tym, że on może jeść a jego siostry w tym czasie głodują, była dla niego nie do zniesienia. Nimal chciało mu się wymiotować. Czuł jak jego żołądek się zaciska, a gardło piecze.

Bał się, że Grimmy, kimkolwiek był, zrobi mu krzywdę, kiedy uda sie do niego wraz z Czarnym rycerzem.

Harry również był zaniepokojony intencjami Grimmy'ego. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie zabije chłopaka, który ma urodzić kolejnego Merlina. Cóż, przynajmniej nie zrobi tego, dopóki nie dostanie Okrągłego Stołu. Jednak rzeczą, która niepokoiła Harry'ego, był fakt, że Grimmy w ogóle chciał widzieć Louisa. Zwykle Króla ludu Fey obchodziły sprawy, które szły nie po jego myśli, a jak na razie Harry spisał się świetnie.

Brunet zmarszył brwi, spoglądając na Louisa, który dłubał widelcem w swoim talerzu, zagryzając dolną wargę i powstrzymując łzy, które groziły wydostaniem się spod jego powiek.

Król Camelotu zaczął zastanawiać się, czy może powinien zapytać o co znowu chodzi, czy może pospieszyć go, bo Grimmy pewnie już rzuca rzeczami po całej swojej komnacie, ale też nie chciał, żeby chłopak zaczął płakać. To by wszystko utrudniło.

\- Pospiesz się, bo Grimmy z pewnością się niecierpliwi a nie chciałbyś zobaczyć go w furii.

Okej, to nie do końca to, co Harry chciał powiedzieć. Miał w planach, coś jak ‘zamierzasz głodować?’ albo 'nie smakuje ci?’, bo wątpił, żeby 'wszystko w porządku?’ w ogóle wyszło z jego ust. Nie po tych wszytkich latach bycia potworem. Nie, żeby mu przeszkadzało takie życie. I tak było to lepsze od biedy, jaką wiódł dawno temu, jako chłopiec.

Szatyn podskoczył na dźwięk głębokiego głosu swojego porywacza, bo tak zwykł nazywać go w myślach. Powoli podniósł wzrok, mrugając kilkakrotnie, żeby pozbyć się łez z kącików powiek i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

\- Jestem już najedzony, - powiedział cicho, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Nie prawda. - Harry natychmiast odpowiedział. - Mogę usłyszeć twój puls, bicie twojego serca.

Louis spuścił wzrok i wstał od stołu, obejmując swoje ciało ramionami, kiedy szedł powoli, w stronę łoża.

\- Nie mogę jeść, kiedy wiem, że moje siostry głodują.

Czarne oczy Króla Camelotu podążały za każdym ruchem drobnego chłopaka, pochłaniając każdy jego gest. - Nie pomożesz im kiedy będziesz martwy, prawda? - kędzierzawy mężczyzna prychnął.

\- Tyle mi wystarczy, - przyszły ojciec Merlina mruknął, siadając na brzegu łoża pokrytego krwisto czerwoną płachtą.

\- Podejdź do mnie.

Louis podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego i przełknął gulę w gardle, kiedy zobaczył jego intensywne spojrzenie, który wywoływał na jego ciele ciarki. Powoli wstał z łoża, podchodząc do rycerza i stanął metr przed nim, przystając z nogi na nogę w oczekiwaniu na to, co miało się wydarzyć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Czarny rycerz nie będzie chciał znowu zabrać jego dziewictwa.

\- Bliżej.

Louis zrobił krok w przód, dygocząc na myśl, że mężczyzna mógłby go skrzywdzić, która przebiegła przez jego głowę.

\- Jeszcze.

Szatyn zrobił kolejny krok a jego klatka piersiowa zetknęła się ze zbroją rycerza stojącego przed nim. Spojrzał w górę, prosto w oczy Króla i sapnął widząc jego zadowolony uśmieszek.

Silne, uzbrojone w zbroję ramiona owinęły się w okół jego talii, a następnie przesunęły się w dół na jego pośladki. Szatyn zacisnął oczy, czując jak kolejne łzy kumulują się pod jego powiekami. Naprawdę nie chciał stracić dziewictwa w ten sposób. Nie, kiedy wiedział, że będzie bolało.

Chwilę później ramiona, jak i całe ciało Czarnego rycerza zniknęło, i Louis otworzył oczy, żeby zobaczyć, czy może jego porywacz rozbiera się, żeby zabrać Louisowi jedyną rzecz, która tak naprawdę jest jego. Jednak kiedy otworzył oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest już w komnacie, w której był przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a w jakiejś ogromnej sali pełnej pięknych jak i szkaradnych istot.

Chłopak zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się po komnacie, zauważając, że w okół niego robi się dosyć duże koło. Cofnął sie o kilka kroków, kiedy ujrzał wysokiego mężczyznę, troszeczkę wyższego od jego porywacza, owiniętego czarnym materiałem, takim, jakiego używano w Rzymie za czasów gladiatorów, Juliusza Cezara i niewolników. Louis nie wiedział wiele na temat tych czasów, chociaż interesował się historią. Chodził do szkoły tylko kilka lat, zanim musiał zabrać się do pracy i zarobić na jedzenie dla siebie, swoich sióstr i babci.

Mężczyzna miał złoty wianek z cierni na swoich brązowych, przydługich włosach, co przypomniało Louisowi o Jezusie. Może ten mężczyzna go nie skrzywdzi, może jest chrześcijanem, jak on?

\- A cóż to za łachmaniarz? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że to ojciec przyszłego Merlina? - głos mężczyzny rozbrzmiał w sali, odbijając się echem od kamiennych ścian.

Louis cofnął się o kilka kolejnych kroków, widząc jak właściciel słów kieruje się w jego stronę. Rozejrzał się, szukając swojego porywacza. Przy nim nie czuł się tak przerażony, jak na widok tego mężczyzny.

W tłumie w około niego jednak nie znalazł znajomej kędzierzawej głowy, dlatego po prostu cofał się z każdym kolejnym krokiem strasznego mężczyzny. Cóż, przynajmniej dopóki nie wpadł na coś, a raczej kogoś twardego. Podskoczył z przerażenia i obrócił się w stronę osoby, na którą wpadł, z ulgą spostrzegając, że to Czarny rycerz.

Zanim szatyn zdążył złapać ramię Harry'ego i schować się za jego plecami został odciągnięty w tył przez parę obcych ramion.

\- Grimmy, - ostry głos rozbrzmiał w sali i Louis zauważył, że nie należał on do przerażającego mężczyzny, ale do jego porywacza.

Silna, blada dłoń powędrowała do twarzy Louis, a długie, kościste palce zacisnęły się na jego policzkach, kiedy paznokcie wbiły się w jego skórę. Szatyn załkał głośno, szarpiąc się, żeby wyrwać się z mocnego uścisku.

\- Czy to naprawdę możliwe, żeby przeznaczeniem tak biednego, brzydkiego chłopca było urodzenie kolejnego Merlina? - Grimmy, jak wywniąskował Louis zapytał z pogardą w głosie, sięgając drugą dłonią do jego włosów i wyrywając kilka z nich. Louis pisnął, łapiąc dłońmi przedramiona mężczyzny i próbując go odepchnąć, co tylko poskutkowało silniejszym uściskiem i złośliwym śmiechem. Szatyn zaszlochał, pozwalając łzom popłynąć w dół jego policzków razem ze stróżkami krwi, wypływającymi spod paznokci Grimmy'ego.

Szatyn nie mógł uwierzyć, że był to sławny Grimmy le Fey, brat Artura i ojciec Mordreda.

\- Czy naprawdę tak żałosna i słaba istota może wydać na świat jednego z najpotężniejszych przywódców we wszechświecie?

\- Zostaw go, Nick. - Zirytowany głos Harry'ego dotarł do uszu Louisa i szatyn modlił się, żeby Czarny rycerz nie pozwolił go zabić.

\- Daj spokój, Haroldzie, tylko rozmawiamy. - Nick zachichotał chłodno, puszczając twarz Louisa, ale chwytając go mocno za włosy, dopóki szatyn nie krzyknął, wyginając szyję w tył.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz go puścić.

\- Jestem królem ludu Fey, Haroldzie i w moim świecie ja ustalam, co kto robi. Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał. - Grimmy przemówił, zacieśniając uścisk na włosach Louisa, który załkał, a więcej łez spłynęło po jego policzkach.

\- To ja stanowię tu prawa, Nickolasie, - Czarny ryczerz odparł. - Po to noszę koronę. Chyba, że chcesz stawić mi czoło.

\- Wyzwę go na pojedynek w twoim imieniu, milordzie. - Wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna z długimi, czarnymi włosami i ciemnymi oczami stojący obok Grimmy'ego przemówił, robiąc krok do przodu i wysuwając miecz z pochwy na jego biodrze.

\- Mamy ochotnika, Haroldzie, co ty na to, żeby twoje panowanie dobiegło końca? - Grimmy wydobył z siebie parszywy śmiech, unosząc brew w stronę Harry'ego.

Grimmy uśmiechnął sie jeszcze wyzywająco, zanim pociagnął Louisa w stronę wyjścia z komnaty.

Rozgniewany Harry ruszył za nim z zacisniętą szczęką. - Zostaw go, Nickolasie. Natychmiast!

Mężczyzna, który chciał wyzwać Harry'ego na pojedynek wystąpił naprzeciw, odgradzając Harry'ego od Louisa i Grimmy'ego, więc brunet natychmiast sięgnął po swój miecz wyjmując go z niebywałą prędkością i zanim jego przeciwnik zdążył zrobić pierwszy ruch jego głowa leżała na podłodze a ciało upadało na ziemię chwilę później.

Louis był na tyle pochłonięty bólem, że nawet nie zauważył, jak Harry zabija żywą osobę, a jej głowa upada tuż pod jego stopami.

Grimmy odwrócił się w jego stronę z uniesioną brwią. - Czy to nie zabawne? Od stuleci nie widziałam ognia na twych policzkach, Haroldzie. Powiedz mi, co takiego niezwykłego widzisz w tym małym, szarym biedaku, że jesteś wstanie wznieść miecz w jego obronie? I to przeciwko mnie?

\- Oddałeś mi go, Nickolasie. Pamiętasz? Powiedziałeś, że jest mój i mogę zrobić z nim co tylko zechcę póki nie przestanie nam być potrzebny. A ja bronię wszystkiego, co moje, czy to tronu, czy miecza, czy… jego.

Louis chciał się odezwać i powiedzieć, że nie jest niczyją własnością, ale opamiętał się, kiedy ujrzał wzrok Czarnego rycerza, mierzącego jego drobne ciało.

\- Buntujesz się?

\- A ty? - Harry odpowiedział znudzonym głosem, przychylając głowę w bok.

Grimmy wypuścił z siebie pogardliwy śmiech, oblizując wargi. - Uważaj, mój drogi. Pamiętaj, od kogo dostałeś swą moc. Pani Fortuna bywa kapryśna. Z chłopa król, a potem znowu chłop.

Brunet nie odsunął się, ani nie opuścił miecza, którym w niego mierzył. - Jednego dnia wiedźmin – następnego już tylko złe wspomnienie.

Louis wstrzymał oddech, kiedy oczy Grimmy'ego zmieniły kolor z czarnego na żółto czerwony.

\- Mordurze – warknął do rycerza, który stał tuż za nim. - Włóż zbroję. Jeśli zabijesz króla, zajmiesz jego miejsce.

Louis wciągnął z impetem powietrze. Wiedział, że jeśli Czarny rycerz straci tron, on już nigdy nie wróci do swoich sióstr.

\- Wycofaj się, Mordurze, - Harry powiedział do rycerza. - Nie zamierzam bez potrzeby tracić dobrego wojownika.

Na ciele kędzierzawego mężczyzny pojawiła się czarna zbroja, zastępując tą srebrną, jaką zawsze nosił, a falujące ostrze jego miecza zaczęło świecić niesamowitym zielonym światłem.

Grimmy puścił Louisa, który opadł na kolana, odsuwając się od niebezpiecznego mężczyzny, bliżej swojego porywacza. Wolał już Harry'ego, niż tego potwora.

\- Zostań z Zaynem, dopóki nie zabiję tego młodzika, Louisie. - Harry przemówił, a chwilę później dookoła ciała Louisa owinęła się kolejna para ramion. Szatyn spojrzał na kolejną istotę, tym razem wiedział, że ta go nie skrzywdzi i sapnął na widok pięknego mężczyzny.

Jego oliwkowa skóra doskonale pasowała do czarnych, długich włosów, zaplecionych w warkocza, które sięgały mu aż do pasa. Miał wysokie kości policzkowe i blado fioletowe oczy, i Louis musiał przyznać, że ten mężczyzna zwalał z nóg. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że pewnie był tak samo zły jak Harry.

\- Pilnuj go, mandragonie.

Zayn kiwnął głową z ponurą miną i odciągnął Louisa na bok.

Harry, w odróżnieniu od przeciwnika, nie silił się nawet, żeby włożyć hełm na głowę, po prostu stanął do walki. Nic w jego zachowaniu nie wskazywało, że zaraz ma rozegrać pojedynek na śmierć i życie.

\- Co on robi? - Louis szepnął w stronę Zayna, kiedy zauważył jak rycerz, który miał zmierzyć się z Harrym szepcze coś do swoich towarzyszy. - Rzuca jakieś zaklęcie?

\- Nie ma na to dość siły. Jest nowy, - mandragon odpowiedział, leniwie przerzucając swój wzrok na Mordura. - Pyta ich o słabości Harry'ego.

Louis uniósł brwi, - I czego się dowie?

\- Że nie ma żadnych.

\- Ale każdy jakieś ma.

\- Nie Harry. - Zayn mruknął, spoglądając w końcu na Louisa. - On nie ma żadnych słabości. To dlatego nikt, nawet Grimmy nie staje z nim do walki o władzę.

Louis obserwował, jak Mordur rozmawiał z kolejnymi rycerzami; na ich twarzach nie było współczucia, nikt nie mógł mu pomóc, każdy po kolei kręcił głową.

\- Nudzi mnie już czekanie. - odezwał się Harry. - Stań ze mną do walki lub zrezygnuj.

\- Stchórzyłeś? Gdzie jest mój rycerz i przyszły król? - Grimmy zapytał, spoglądając na Mordura z pogardą.

Demon ryknął i uniósł miecz, tym samym stając do walki. Był pierwszym, który zaatakował, wychylając się w przód i pchając ostrze swojego miecza prosto w serce Czarnego rycerza, który odskoczył z szerokim, zadowolonym uśmiechem wymalowanym na ustach.

Louis z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się jak Harry płynnie odpycha każdy ruch Mordura, pozwalając mu zadawać atakować. Wyglądał na znudzonego, odpychając je wszystkie, jakby nudziła go ta walka.

Louis zagryzł dolną wargę, kiedy Czarny rycerz spojrzał w jego stronę kątem oka, jakby sprawdzał, czy wszystko jest okej. Coś dziwnego zatrzepotało w brzuchu Louisa, kiedy spotkał jego spojrzenie i szatyn automatycznie wyprostował całe swoje ciało.

Wcześniej naprawdę był przerażony Harrym, ale teraz… teraz przerażał go Grimmy.

Szatyn pisnął cicho, kiedy Mordur zmienił taktykę i zamiast cały czas atakować, zaczął chodzić dookoła Harry'ego, który stał w miejscu nawet się za nim nie oglądając, kiedy ten przechodził za jego plecami, wymierzając swoim mieczem w ich środek. Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę zanim ten zdążył wbić ostrze i machnął swoim mieczem, przecinając zbroję oraz skórę na ramieniu przeciwnika.

Harry pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, kiedy Mordur wycofał się, sycząc z powodu bólu, po czym rzucił okiem na Louisa, unosząc brew, jakby mówił 'niezły jestem, co?’ z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem grającym na jego ustach, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Mordura, który spoglądał z niepokojem na swoje krwawiące ramię.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać, Mordurze? - zaśmiał się głośno, spoglądając na Grimmy'ego, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak mężczyzna czerwieni sie ze złości.

\- Walcz i bądź królem, Mordurze! - Król ludu Fey wykrzyknął ze złością, a jego oczy zaczeły mienić się czerwienią.

Mordur kiwnął głową i z rykiem rzucił się na Harry'ego, mierząc mieczem prosto w jego serce. Harry uniósł własny miecz, odpychając miecz Mordura i wyrywając go z jego dłoni, po czym zamachnął się wepchnął mu miecz prosto w udo z kamienną twarzą. Demon krzyknął w bólu, kiedy chwilę później Czarny rycerz wyjął ostrze z jego ciała, tym samym pozwalając mu upaść na ziemię.

\- Nie zabiję cię, Mordurze. Ale zważaj na obietnice, które dajesz. - powiedział, kiedy prostował się, chowając miecz do pochwy na swoim biodrze i odwrócił się w stronę Louisa, podchodząc do niego.

Był już prawie przy nim, kiedy Mordur wydał z siebie ryk, wstając z podłogi z mieczem w dłoni, który najwyraźniej musiał podnieść i ruszając w stronę Harry'ego, żeby zaatakować go od tyłu. Harry był jednak szybszy, wyciągając miecz z powrotem z pochwy i odwracając się płynnym ruchem, a chwilę później wbijając ostrze swojego miecza prosto w serce Mordura i przekręcając, dla pewności, że już z tego nie wyjdzie.

Z ust Louisa wydobył się głośny krzyk w tym samym czasie kiedy z ust Mordura zaczęła kapać krew a chwilę później jego martwe ciało opadało u stóp Harry'ego.

Szatyn złapał się za usta ze łzami spływającymi po jego bladych policzkach, żeby zagłuszyć swój szloch. Harry zabił żywą istotę. Osobę. Na jego oczach.

Harry automatycznie odwrócił się w stronę ojca przyszłego merlina i uniósł brwi, patrząc jak chłopak szamocze się i wyrywa z uścisku jego mandragona.

\- Puść go, Zayn.

Mandragon puścił Louisa, odsuwając się w tył, żeby dac mu trochę przestrzeni a Harry zrobił krok w przód. Louis od razu cofnął się, kręcąc głową.

\- N-nie zbliżaj się!

Grimmy zaśmiał się głośno, nagle znajdując się za Louisem i owijając wokół niego swoje ramiona, a Harry warknął pod nosem unosząc wysoko miecz.

\- Puść go, Nick.

Grimmy tylko uśmiechnął się ze zniewagą i nachylił się do ucha Louisa. - Spójrz na niego. - powiedział głośno, tak, aby i Harry mógł go usłyszeć. Louis pokręcił głową i załkał cicho, kiedy uścisk na jego ciele się zacieśnił. - Spójrz, - Nick warknął, wbijając paznokcie w biodro drobnego chłopaka. Louis przeniósł swój wzrok na Harry'ego a więcej łez spłynęło w dół jego policzków. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz na niego patrzeć. On właśnie zabił człowieka. Na jego oczach. - Widzisz tą krew? Widziałeś jak zabił tego młodzieńca? Bez skrupułów.

\- Nick. - Harry warknął, zaciskając zęby i unosząc miecz wyżej.

\- Wyobraź sobie ile osób wymordował podczas tych kilkuset lat swojego życia, Grimmy kontynuował ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach. - Ile zabił niewinnych osób. - Louis odetchnął ciężko, patrząc na Harry'ego smutnymi, przerażonymi oczami.

Harry naprawdę nie mógł znieść tego widoku. Louis był jego. I tylko jego. Grimmy nie miał prawa go tak traktować.

\- Przeraża cię, huh? - Grimmy przesunął nosem w dół szyi Louisa, wdychając jego słodki zapach. - Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że cię podnieca.

Louis wciągnął z impetem powietrze, a jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła szybko falować.

\- Chciałbyś, żeby złapał twoje drobne ciało i trzymał cię mocno, kiedy by cię pieprzył, hmm? Chciałbyś, żeby całował twoje dziewicze ciało. Wyobraź sobie te zimne pocałunki, te ostre, gwałtowne ruchy. Wyobraź sobie jak jego cała siła wchodzi w ciebie.

Louis załkał, kiedy Grimmy przygryzł skórę na jego szyi. Całe jego ciało płonęło z żądzy do tego mężczyzny. Louis nie miał pojęcia, co się działo. Czuł strach przed Harrym, a teraz nagle czuł do niego także pożądanie.

\- Puść go, Grimmy, on jest mój. - Harry warknął po raz kolejny, robiąc kolejy krok do przodu. - Puść go, albo ze mną walcz.

Nick uniósł brew i przechylił głowę, a chwilę później póścił Louisa, pozwalając jego ciału upaść na podłogę, kiedy sam odwrócił się, kierując się w stronę swojego tronu.

\- Nie wiem, co widzisz w tej szarej myszcze, drogi Haroldzie, - mężczyzna odezwał się, kiedy siadał na wielkim, czernym tronie, przerzucając nogi przez oparcie. - Nie będzie ci z nim nawet dobrze. Jest prawiczkiem. Jaka z tego przyjemność kiedy nie będzie umiał ci dogodzić? Byłbym od niego o wiele lepszy.

Harry uklęknął obok Louisa, który trząsł się, obejmując swoje ciało ramionami i łkając cicho, i chwycił jego drobne, obolałe ciało, podnosząc go z ziemi. Dopiero kiedy udało mu się wstać i uspokoić szatyna na tyle, żeby przestął się miotać, odwrócił się w stronę Grimmy'ego. - Wolę smakować nieużywanych kąsków, Nickolasie. - I chwilę później już go nie było, więc nie mógł zobaczyć furii na twarzy Nicka.

+++

Louis otworzył swoje załzawione oczy i rozejrzał się po nowym pomieszczeniu. Nie była to komnata, w której przebywał, wyglądała inaczej. Podobnie, jednak inaczej. Było tak samo wielkie łoże z czerwoną płachtą oraz krwisto czerwonym baldachimem, ale również ogromny, czarny tron, podobny do tego należącego do Grimmy'ego, jednak ten był wyżeźbiony tak, że wyglądał jak kruk z rozłożonymi skrzydłami.

Nim zdążył zapytać, gdzie się znajduje, zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami, a chwilę później stracił przytomność.


End file.
